


Safety inside your arms

by Tchell1



Series: The world is ours [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec loves Magnus, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Talking, discussion of panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tchell1/pseuds/Tchell1
Summary: “What happened during the meeting that set you of?” asked Magnus.
“They were hurting you. You were being amazing and so very noble and they were deliberately hurting you. It was a personal attack.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is directly linked to part 2 of this series "Prepared Me for The Battles Ahead" and will not make much sense without reading that before.
> 
> I did not read the books. I only watched the tv series.

It was a quiet night. Alec was making dinner and Magnus was reading on the sofa; Chairman Meow on his lap. Magnus seemed happy and comfortable. Alec hated that he would break the mood.

 

“Are we going to talk about what happened earlier?” Alec asked very quietly, still looking at the potato he was slicing.

 

“Humm?” was Magnus’ eloquent response “I thought we already did.” He lowered his book and looked at Alec “We established that you drive me crazy when you decide to be all bossy.” Magnus continued with a lovely smile.

 

Alec allowed himself to smile back, even if it was a small smile.

 

“That we did, love.” He put the rest of the potatoes on the kitchen counter and turned his full attention to Magnus. “I was talking about what I saw when I left the room and you were almost hyperventilating.”

 

Magnus blinked. “Oh.” he said looking down.

 

There was silence. Magnus started petting Chairman Meow. Alec closed his eyes. This was what he was trying not to do.

 

“Magnus, talk to me.” Alec begged softly.

 

Magnus shook his head slowly and took a deep breath.

 

“There isn’t anything to talk about. I got a bit carried away.”

 

Alec left the kitchen and sat beside Magnus.

 

“Are you well?” Alec asked softly.

 

Magnus finally looked back at him, his face was soft and his smile small.

 

“I´m always happy when I’m with you, darling.”

 

And by the angel, Alec would never get tired of seeing this soft side of his lover. The world could have the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Alec was very happy to get Magnus Bane.

 

Alec took both Magnus’ hands in his, massaging his fingers and letting him know there was nothing wrong.

 

“What happened during the meeting that set you of?”

 

Again, Magnus closed his eyes. This time, he did not open them again.

 

It took almost thirty seconds, but finally, Magnus opened his month.

 

“They were hurting you.” Magnus answered, opening his eyes back and looking at Alec with yellow irises. “You were being amazing and so very noble and they were deliberately hurting you.” And even now, Alec knew, Magnus could feel the angriness that had taken over him; the frustration of knowing Maryse had always done this to Alexander and there was nothing Magnus could have done. Alec was pretty sure Magnus didn’t realise there were small sparks of magic leaving his fingertips. “It was a personal attack.”

 

Being loved so fiercely by another was something Alec did not know who to react. He did the only thing he could think of; Alec pulled Magnus to him. The warlock came without no resistance.

 

“My very own knight in shining armor.” Alec teased so very gently, letting Magnus know he was still loved.

 

Magnus snorted.

 

“Not at all. Demon in black armor is more like it.”

 

Alec raised Magnus to his lap. Magnus got on with the program very quickly and put one leg on each side of Alec´s legs.

 

“We also established I and very weak for you” Alec whispered fiercely into Magnus’ ear and felt him shudder. He kissed the ear that was close to his mouth and let Magnus go. “And no matter how much I want to explore this line of thinking, seeing my mother behave badly usually does not make you lose your calm.” Alec finished looking at Magnus amazing yellow eyes.

 

Magnus let his head fall on Alec’s shoulder.

 

Alec raised his hand and massaged the back of Magnus head.

 

“You are like a dog with a bone, Alexander” Magnus whispered into Alec’s shoulder.

 

Alec could not help the laugh that left him.

 

“If you talked to me, we would not need to compare me to a dog.”

 

Magnus pushed back and met Alec’s eyes.

 

“I got scared of how much I’d do for you.” Magnus said seriously. “I was about to let loose the son of Asmodeus inside the Institute because your mother hurt your feelings. That’s what triggered it.”

 

Alec saw the yellow on Magnus’ eyes shine dangerously and felt the heat on Magnus’ hand and heard every unapologetic word Magnus’ was not saying. For a moment, he could actually see the demoniac entity Magnus could have become.

 

Magnus closed his eyes and let his head fall down again, closing the door to this very wild beast.

 

“Can you imagine what would happen?” Magnus asked in a small voice “All the progress you made would be undone in just a few seconds.”

 

Alec knew, that rationally, what that could mean; what damage an unhinged warlock could cause and what consequences to the downworlders and to shadowhunters it would bring. But at the moment, all Alec could thing was _that would be worth it_.

 

“You did not do it, love.” Alec said instead.

 

Magnus would still not raise his head.

 

“But I considered it. I gave Maryse a taste and I wanted to do more. So much more. I’d have destroyed the whole Institute.” Magnus whispered fiercely.

 

A very inappropriate reaction to those words happened in Alec’s body. _One day_ , Alec thought, _one day I’m going to convince Magnus to show me his full power, fully naked and in all his warlock glory._

 

“Darling, focus.” Magnus said with a smile on the words, bring Alec back into the discussion.

 

Alec laughed quietly. He was a lost cause.

 

“I’m sorry” Alec said not feeling sorry at all “I just can’t control what I feel around you.”

 

Magnus got out of Alec’s lap and sat beside him.

 

“You are hopeless.” He said faking annoyance.

 

Alec shrugged and got up. The potatoes were still on the kitchen counter.

 

“When it comes to you, I really am.” Alec answered casually and started slicing potatoes again.

 

There was silence from the living room. For a few seconds, Alec thought Magnus had gone back to his books. Then, he felt someone behind him.

 

“Have I told you lately that I love how confident and self-assured you’ve become?” Magnus whispered on Alec’s ear.

 

Alec smiled and did not turn to him.

 

“You have, but I love hearing it.”

 

“ _I love it_.” Magnus said again “I love all of you, but when you are confident, believe in anything. I tell you I thought about destroying the Institute and reverting us back into a time where the Circle could come back and you take it all in stride. That… that is amazing.”

 

Alec put the potatoes back on the counter, already resigned not to finishing them, and turned to Magnus because something was not right in this sentence. Alec cursed everyone that made Magnus suffer. He lowered his head until he could touch Magnus’ front.

 

“The key point here is that you thought about it and immediately realized how terrible it would be.” He whispered, looking Magnus in his amazing eyes “I know you and I know them. I can tell which one of you have the biggest heart and let me tell you, you win by so much, love.” He kissed Magnus. “Have faith in me. If someday you think you are capable of such destruction, come to me.”

 

Magnus laughed quietly.

 

“You… you are something else, Alexander Lightwood. I cannot wait to see where you will take us to.”

  


End file.
